


Fugaku's Morning

by JKblue



Series: Kurama and Shukaku try to fix it [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Fix-It of Sorts, Human Ichibi | One-tails | Shukaku, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Time Travel, bright colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: Fugaku wakes up to panicked clansmen ...it only gets worse from there.





	Fugaku's Morning

                                                            Fugaku's Morning 

     Fugaku could feel his headache growing as an explosion of sand happened less than two meters away from his person.

Today had been one headache after another really. Waking up at his desk in the police station was never comfortable. Waking up to shouting and bounding on his office door was worse. Waking up and finding out that all the Uchiha had gotten pink hair overnight actually made him question his sanity a bit.

But never the less he was the clan leader and it was his job to control the panic. Never mind the fact that his hair was now ‘a very fetching shade of Cherry blossom’ according to his wife, he had things to get done.

The first thing had been to tie a black bandanna over his head when he found out that the pink strands could not be covered by a genjutsu. The next was to start taking witness statements to see if there had been anybody suspicious about last night. Then assigning the more panicky and embarrassed clan members to certain tasks that may eliminate this ridiculous pink hair. Of course he had to stop his police offices from starting fights with snickering Jonin who are far too amused at the Uchiha’s new color scheme. He may or may not have destroyed any camera’s he saw on purpose. That’s on top of his other work for the Station and the Clan itself, not to mention the fact that his paperwork from yesterday is still not done.

And now some idiot is blowing sand sky high.

With a scowl on his face Fugaku turns around ready to arrest whoever is endangering civilians with their carelessness. But instead he nearly gets run over by a blond haired man who zips around him and grabs his shoulders pushing Fugaku in front of him like a shield.

This leaves Fugaku nearly face to face with a very angry looking red head who reminds him far too much of Kushina for his liking.

“QUITE FIGHTING LIKE A CORWARD YOU OVER GROWN SAND RAT AND FACE ME LIKE A BIJUU!” The redhead yells at Fugaku’s captor, who only growls and tightens his grip before launching the Chief of Police at the angry man.

Fugaku for his part manages to twist in the air and pull out his Kuni as his eyes swirl into the three tomoe Sharingan. His eyes are the only reason he is able to avoid the large mass of red Chakra that the other man sends his way.

A quick tap on the nearest wall and he flings himself at the two, fully prepared to try subduing them himself. Then sand catches his feet and a red blast hits his chest and Fugaku finds himself flung backwards into a mass of orange.

He gets to his feet again and then does a double take because…..that mass of orange was a small group of Hyugga who are the most eye blinding shade of orange Fugaku has ever seen. Their hair, skin, clothes and even their _eyes_ are all stained with the obnoxious color.

He doesn’t have long to look because another blur comes flying around the corner and nearly runs into him before it stops at the two men who are now wrestling in the dirt. He catches the sight of orange goggles on bubble gum pink hair and has a second to wonder what young Obito is doing here before the teen opens his mouth.

“Kurama-sama, Shukaku-sama please teach me!” the boy yells with a perfect 90 degree bow.

Fugaku can only stare at his younger clansman as the two stop fighting and look at him with just as much bewilderment as Fugaku feels.

Then a yellow flash happens in the corner of his vision and the rest of Team Minato arrives on the scene.

The newly named Hokage candidate looks from the three bright orange Hyuga, to Fugaku’s cherry blossom hair, barely hidden by his loose bandana, to his bowing student, to the two figures just now starting to stand up.

“So that’s why Kushina wanted the camera.” The blonde mutters and Fugaku has to resist the urge to face palm.

Today was going to be a very very long day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Huge THANK YOU to 'WritingforFUNandbecauseBordom' once again for starting this little snowball rolling :D
> 
> As for how they colored the clans hair, they stole a bit of Uchiha blood and put it on a seal. Originally it was suppose to turn them completely pink like the Hyuga but Shukaku was the one who made it so it only works part way. Unlike the Hyuga seal however this one doesn't fade lol
> 
> Thank you all so so much for the Kudos and the Comments they make writing this so much fun :D


End file.
